A new brother
by IamKimLeeAndMAnG0-J0yCe
Summary: sasake is just your normal, basic, average guy, who joins the darkside to kill his brother..to get a new one! lol read its decent i think....PLEASE REVIEW skip to chapter 4! lol yesiree
1. These Are My Confessions

Disclaimer: now and forever i dont own the naruto series.  
A/N: all the chapters will wil REALLY short so i can put one idea in each one.

"MOM!" cried sasake.  
"yes?" replied sasake's mom.

"i wanna join the dark side so i can kill my brother" said sasake proudly.

"ok just make sure you don't use those pointy sharp knives and HAVE FUN" said his mom while reading the ninja-teen magazine.

"but mom don't you care?" said sasake unsurely

"but why on earth would i?" said sasake's mom.

"its only you're brother...who cares, i mean come on! its not that hard to make a new one" said saaske's mother calmly.

"oh ok." said sasake

A/N:please review 


	2. Welcome to the family

"soo mom, i can like kill my brother!" said sasake with a dreamy look on his face.

"yeah honey bunny its not THAT heard to make a new one" said sasake's mom.

oh mom please please PLEASE make a new one make looks like itachi! "said sasake with an angelic face.

then gives mom gay un-sasake-like face

"anythang fo you beh-beh!" said sasake's mumu

"right back at cha hobo-belleh thanks mama fatee" said sasake in is soopa hyphie mood

"youre welcome sugary boogery blossoms" said the mutha of sasake

"hey mom, can you make me a new brother right now?" said sasake

"yes dear, it will only take few moments" said mumu sasake

does "it" and comes back with something"

"here beh-beh, here's you're new NEW NEW NEW NEW NEW NEW NEW NEW NEW baby waby brutha" said sasake

sasake stares at the THING next to his mother

"mommy" cried sasake pathectically. "it doesn't like my good old brother itatchi!"

"no it doesn't dear, but its you're good NEW brother GAARA!" said sasakes mom

gaara glares at sasake's mom for calling him a baby waby then stares at sasake blankly

"who are you people? is this suppose be liek cancid camera's or something! kankuro come out or ill friggen murder you? said gaara

BACK WITH TAMARI AND KANKURO

"aren't you glad gaaras gone!" said kankuro

"yes behbeh" says lovingly tamari

they look at each other PASSIONATELY


	3. Welcome to the family part 2

DISCLIAMER: dont own this or anything,  
A/N: lol thisi s a wierd chapter!!

BACK IN SASAKE'S WORLD

"mommy...can you make me a new sexy brother, cuz gaaras kinda boring me..." cried sasake excitedly

a voice sqeals, excuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuse me, wuts dat spose tah mean?!??!

ok baby, wuteva makes you happeh!!!!!

&grabs neji, who grabs onto tenten, who grabs onto sakura, who lee is stuck to

here!!!!!!! looks like we got a FOUR FOR 1!!!!!!

uhm mom, " says sasake in his behbeh voice

like they not pretty,

tenten and sakura glare at sasake and grab him by the neck

"you better take that back hobo, or imma get cho ass kicked " growled sakura.

"oh dear dear, how lucky am i to be in the presence of too mighty fine people" says sasake in an english accent.

stares at sasake pathetically

in the backround neji screams

"MY HAIR MY ABSOLUTELY POSITIVELY PERFECT HAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screams neji

everyone stares at him while he screams hysterically

are you talking about that litle strand sticking out?!!??

HE is not JUST a strand of hair, HE completes me, without this mere STRAND of hair i wouldn't be the neji i am today this strand may only bea strand to you, but to ME it is my life, my truth my HOPE!!!!" said neji dramatically

"i thought that was me!!!!" screamed tenten

"this is getting really good" said gaara eating popcorn.

"uhm right...you're LIFE kinda fell of your head" said sakura

"noooooo!!!!!! my love!!!!!!! my hope is gone!!! AHH!" said neji sadly

neji runs around getting funeral preperations.

neji places the strand of hair in a nice 2 million dollar coffin, and burries it in his cemetary of the fallen hairs, yes HAIRS like-th-millions-of-strands-in-your-head-hair not the Heir its HAIR

neji weeps and weeps and weeps then sees another strand of hair fall of and does the same thing over again twice

"nd THAT is the guy you're suppose to like" laughed skura at tenten while giggling and tearing up.

"remind me why i like that guy again?" said tenten with a slight fear her voice 


	4. The More The Merrier

disclaimer:uhm yea dont own now and forever the naruto series soo yea A/N: uhm yea read review do ur thing

back at sasuke's world

ok mom i appreciate your efforts but you expect me to cope with 2 uglies and a pshycotic hair fanatic? said sasuke raising his voice

yes said sasukes mom

nooo noo noo noon oo!!!! i want a neww one

fine fine fine

sasuke's mom grabs a passerbyer who happens to be naruto who clings onto hinata who clings onto hinabi who clings onto...chouji!?!?!?

i cant...i cant' pull them in

come on muther you can do it said chouji eating a hotdog

put mroe effort into it screamd sasuke

3 hours later

almost there!!! yelled sasukes mom in a lotta pain

but it turns otu they're where they started earlier

ok we're bored said the group getting pulled by mother sasuke

they stand up and walk into the house

woah

tenten and sakura laugh hysterically

no are you happy said mummy sasuke

no

why

its fat said sasuke pointing at chouji

hey...im not fat... just have extra baggage screamed chouji proudly

well its true

i know... said chouji happily

that...well that thing won't shut up said lookngi at narutos direction

"out of no where pops neji screaming hand over the pixie stick baggage boy"

let me look into my inventory...looks like you get the last one said chouji merrily1!

yay!!!

hey i wanted that!!! yelled tenten punhcing neji

never!!!

yes

no

yes

no

mwahmy that thing wont gimme the stupid pizie stick said tenten in a baby voice

whatsoever do you mean dear STUPID sister? i was just about to give it to you THROWS PIXIE STICK IN TENTENS FACE

thanks said tenten half choking half...not

a/n:lol lol lol well yea dont you people think its about time you review? 


End file.
